Transformers are generally manufactured by winding and taping a wire alternately so as to build up a plurality of wire layers. A coil winding device wherein this operation is performed by a simple system is disclosed in Japanese Tokkai Sho 63-280404 published by the Japanese Patent Office.
This device comprises a nozzle holder and taping device supported by a supporting member such that they are free to move in three dimensions X, Y, Z. The winding operation is performed by rotating a bobbin supported on a spindle, supplying it with wire from a nozzle supported by the nozzle holder, and tying the wire by displacing the nozzle. Tape is then wound on the bobbin by activating a taping device.
If wires of different type or diameter are to be wound on the same bobbin, the wire has to be changed over. In this device, however, the winding position and taping position are the same, and the nozzle holder and taping mechanism are supported by the same supporting member. If it is attempted to install a separate wire change-over mechanism, therefore, the taping device is an obstruction.
Further, even if a wire change-over mechanism can be installed, the winding, taping and change-over of the wire are all performed at the same position. These operations can therefore be performed only sequentially, and the time required to perform the whole process is consequently longer.